The various embodiments of the present invention relate generally to metering electricity. More particularly, the various embodiments relate to an apparatus for controlling an electrical load.
Public utility companies (PUCs) are faced with customers' changing energy consumption patterns. For example, the residential use of modern loads, such as air conditioning systems or swimming pool pumping and heating systems, becomes more widespread. These modern loads contribute to a substantial part to the peak loads during hot weather periods. Although such peak loads occur only during a relatively short period of time, PUCs need to maintain distribution networks that have sufficient capacity for these peak loads. That is, modern loads such as air-conditioning systems require the electricity network infrastructure to be larger than otherwise necessary.
PUCs try to mitigate demand peaks by storing converted energy, for example, through the domestic hot water supply or heating systems. In addition, PUCs implement strategies to influence energy consumption, such as interruptive demand tariffs or congestion pricing. Under congestion pricing, for example, the price of a kilowatthour (kWh) of electricity may vary depending on the time of the day. Known electricity meters installed in domestic households interface to ripple control receivers to measure electricity consumption as a function of tariff structure and time. One example of an electricity meter having a communications module is an Enermet E120M module. A ripple control receiver is described, for example, in GB 2 171 278.
Despite these measures energy consumption is likely to increase over time, mostly due to the growth of modern loads. To maintain a sufficient network capacity, the distribution infrastructure needs to be upgraded to keep up with the increasing energy demand. However, upgrading the infrastructure requires substantial financial investments PUCs are hesitant to make.